1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to waterproof cleaning devices to be worn on the hand, and in particular to mitts and mitt-like devices carrying a cleaning media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand coverings, particularly gloves of rubber and plastics materials, are in widespread use today in a wide variety of tasks. For example, surgical gloves are used to reduce the risk of infection during surgery and other procedures performed on living bodies. It is important in such applications that manual dexterity of the user not be impeded, and as a result, gloves of this type are of relatively thin construction. Gloves have also been proposed to protect a user's hand from contact with chemicals such as acids and caustic solutions, for example. Gloves of this type are frequently used when carrying out work assignments and, accordingly, must be of fairly rugged construction, in contrast to surgical gloves. It is important in such applications that the gloves restrict the user's manual dexterity as little as possible, although it is generally accepted that the range of motion will not be comparable with that possible with more delicate surgical gloves.
Gloves have also been proposed for more specialized uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,706 discloses a sponge-tipped rubber glove to aid beauticians in applying chemical treatments. Sponge pads are carried on the fingertips of the gloves to hold the chemical being applied. British application GB 2 113 977 discloses a glove of resilient or fabric material which has the fingertips and palm of the glove covered with a sponge coating. The sponge material may additionally be made abrasive. Alternative embodiments, in the form of a mitten, for example, are disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,968 shows a scrubbing glove. British Patent application 2 143 720 discloses a glove of rubber or plastics composition having abrasive portions in the palm of the glove. The abrasive portions can include webs or pads of abrasive material. The British patent also shows a mitten having an abrasive palm surface, with the back smooth and relatively featureless.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,427 and 4,621,388 show a glove with cleaning or abrading surfaces on the palm, and ovoid abrading units on the back of the glove, in the knuckle region of the wearer's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,976, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a glove or mitten of latex rubber to which a pad comprising a web-like matrix of plastic fibers is secured.